How Could I Ever Give You Up?
by Only Fear Fear Itself
Summary: Mostly H/D with a little A/S. I am no good at summaries so please just R&R. Rated T...not sure if I should higher it.
1. Chapter 1

_**UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS. DON'T BELIEVE ME CHECK THE FREAKING BOOKS. THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND REVIEW OR ELSE…WHILE I THINK OF AN OR ELSE READ!**_

Albus Severus Potter turned and looked at his father. It was Harry James Potter`s wedding day and he was waiting for his husband to be to walk down the aisle to him. First came his son, Scorpious Malfoy, then the beautiful Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, this marriage was only so Draco could stay out of Azkaban Prison and raise his 5 year old son. His wife, Astoria Greengrass, had died in the Ministry raid a couple months ago.

The wedding went smoothly and soon the new Potter family was on their way to their new home. James Sirius and Lily Ginervra Potter were sleeping while Albus and Scorpious were fighting already.

"Potter. Your son is harassing my son." Draco sneered.

"_Our _sons are simply bickering over petty things, _Draco_." Harry replied.

"Such as?"

"Such as who`s the better fighter Dumbledore or Severus."

"Thays easy, Severus Snape." Harry laughed.

"What, _Harry_?"

"Like Father, like Son." Draco simply smiled,proud that his son was just like him.

*10 years later*

"Score! Al! James! Hurry up, we're already going to be late!" Harry called to his son's,checking his watch. Draco was already at Hogwarts, being the new Potions Master. Harry was the new Defense teacher so Lily was staying with the original Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She was only 10 and would be heading out to Hogwarts next year. Ginervra Weasley had died giving birth to the last and youngest Potter.

When everyone was in the car Harry stepped on the gas and they were there in 10 minutes.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley yelled.

" Hey, Hermione, Ron. How have you been?"

" Been? We don't hear from you since Christmas last year and all you have to say is how have you been?"

"Ron, a little help, please?"

"Sorry, man, you're on your own."

"Thanks for your help." the train whistled then and Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on the train with their children.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I clearly do not own this and anyone who thinks I do needs to read the books again if you haven't already.**_

_**a special thanks to silvermockingdragon77 for reviewing. you made my day!**_

chapter two

At Hogwarts Albus, James, and Score sat at their respectable tables while Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at the Head Table. It still amazed Harry that only a few years ago they had been sitting at those tables. He would never understand how their children had been placed in the house the now sat at but he was sorta grateful they had.

James Sirius Potter had been placed in Gryffindor and was now the Beater and Prefect alongside his cousin Fred. They had been pranksters since the beginning of school. They were they new Fred and George, except they didn't get probation.

Scorpious Draco Malfoy hadn't been placed at first but was then chosen as a true Ravenclaw. He was the Keeper and was one of the smartest kids in the school only after Rose Weasley with Albus Severus Potter in close third.

Albus S. Potter was the biggest surprise. He may be smart but he had gotten sorted into Slytherin. Harry was proud of him. He was the Seeker and had led them to winning the Quidditch Cup.

Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione, was sorted into Ravenclaw and was great friends with Score. Their son, Hugo, took after his father in personality but not in house. His father had ignored him when he found out that his son hadn't made it into Gryffindor but instead into Sltytherin.

Harry sighed. That had been a bad time. He had taken Hugo in for a few months during summer so Ron could calm down. Dinner was over now so Harry stood and walked over to Draco.

"Hey, Draco. Ministry's waiten for us in the room. They have news for us about the marriage." Draco stood quickly and they motioned to the children. They had a say in whether Draco and Harry should stay married or get a divorce. The children stood and followed their fathers into the teachers dorms.

Sitting in on of the chairs was Kingsly Shaklebolt the Minister of Magic. Harry, Draco and the kids sat down and looked at the Minister expectantly.

"Due to recent events we have found the Malfoy family innocent of all charges." He said, retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means, Harry, that if Draco and your children agree you can get a divorce and Draco can walk free." Thier sons eyes widened and they looked at each other. Lily, who had arrived here by floo, looked up at Draco and said,

"Papa?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Don't leave us. I love you, Papa." Draco picked Lily up and hugged her.

"Daddy and I will talk about it, alright. How about you and your brothers go with the Minister on a tour of Hogwarts." Lily and the boys smiled at that and ran out of the room the Minister right behind them.

"Draco. I honestly don`t love you like a lover should. I like you as a friend and think it would fair if we split. But that would have worked a lot better without the children. They have grown up together. Splitting them apart would not be wise. I enjoy your company in all honesty."

"And I yours. But we have spent the ten years we had trying to raise the kids and find a simple way out of this. Maybe we should try it for a bit longer, go on a couple dates see if we fall in love. Cause it may not be fair to split the kids apart but it's even worse to stay together and raise them the rest of the way knowing we had the chance to go our different ways."

"I never thought that leaving you would be this hard. Lily loves you and Score and Al are as close as you and Blaise were or Ron and 've raised them as twins since they were five. They have the same birthday and the same mind frame. I think the best thing to do is to go through the motions as if we weren't married. Then, after a while we can see how it went and if we can continue the marriage or not. Sound good to you?"

"I have no other ideas so lets try." They shook hands and then left to find their children.

When they found them Draco handed the Minister the divorce papers, whispering their plans in his ear. The Minister nodded and then Disapperated.

Draco turned to his daughter and smiled. Harry was right. This was their family now. He wouldn't leave them if he had a choice. Hopefully their plan would work and he didn't have to.

"Alright, off to bed." Harry said. He lead his children to their respectable dorms and then said goodbye to Lily. Draco and Harry retired to their own dorms and Harry immediately went to the bath.

"You don't mind me going first do you, Draco?"

"Not at all. What do you think about sharing a bed?" Draco asked, looking at the singular bed. They had been sharing a bedroom but they had never shared a bed, even while working at Hogwarts they had added a bed for them. But now that they were going to try to fall in love and be a happy couple they should at least try.

Harry agreed and then took his bath. After they were both clean, they layed down on the bed and Harry pulled Draco to him so they were spooned together, something neither of them had done since their previous marriages.

"Harry."Draco hissed.

" If we are going to try to be a happy couple we need to do things the way happy couples do." Harry explained, his tone saying that he didn't really want to curl up together but would fot the kids sake.

"Fine." Draco sighed. They fell asleep and surprisingly slept better than they had since their wives died.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you Tenshi_** **_Yami- Angel of Darkness for Reviewing. Here's chapter three! _**

Chapter 3

"Welcome class. Today we will be learning about Dementors. How many of you know what they are?" Albus raised his hand just as quickly as Score did. Harry looked at his two sons and smiled.

"Albus."

"Dementors are creatures that feed off of sadness."

"Good. Can anyone tell me where they guard, the counter spell, and the only one to get past them?" Rose raised her hand as well as Harry's two sons this time. "Rose, how about you tell me the where they guard and the counter spell and Scorpious, tell me who got past them." Rose smiled and stood up,reporting.

"They guard Azkaban Prison and the counter spell is Expecto Patronum."

"Good job. Score. Your turn."

"Sirius Black. He is the only known person to escape from Azkaban."

"Very good. Twenty points to Ravenclaw and ten points to Slytherin. Now who wants to tell me their happiest memory and then try the spell?" Albus raised his hand and Harry called in him.

"My happiest memory is when you and Papa got married." Harry's jaw dropped but he quickly regained his composure.

"Lets see if it works." Harry opened the chest that Remus Lupin had given him. Albus looked at the Dementor and then raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" The Dementor backed away from the shield coming from Albus' wand. Harry shut the trunk after the monster was back in the trunk.

"Thirty points to Slytherin." Harry said. " Albus, Scorpious, I would like to see you after class. Dismissed. Score and Albus looked at their father and then at each other shrugging. They didn't know what else to do so they followed thier father into his office.

"Sit. Tell me, what would you do if Papa and I got a divorce?" They looked at each other,shocked at what their father had just implied.

"Dad. You and Papa aren't considering it are you?" They asked in unison.

"Your father and I think it best to try to stay together but if I doesn't work out getting a divorce would be the best choice. I'm sorry."

"Dad. Score and I may not be brothers by blood or even twins like you made us think but we are closer than any brothers we know. Do not separate us. Please. I'm begging you."

"Wait, how do you guys know that you aren't real brothers and the day that Papa and I got married?"

"Eidetic memory." They said in unison again. "Papa knew. He didn't tell you?"

"No. Does he know your IQ's?"

"Yeah. He also knows that we can read 20,000 words a minute. Our IQ's are 187."

"You both have the same IQ's and everything? "

"Yeah." Albus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Rose doesn't though. She's just naturally smart." Harry nodded his head making a mental note to talk to Draco about this.

"Alright. We'll talk more about this later. Who do you have next?" he asked reaching for a price of paper.

"Papa." the said in unison again. Harry wrote a note to Draco and then sent them on their way.

_**Review for Chapter 4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed._**

**_Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form._**

Chapter 4

That night in Harry and Draco's dorm room Harry rounded on Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me that our sons are geniuses?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Not important! Everything my son's do and everything my son's are is important to me. Why the hell wouldn't it be?"

" I didn't think it was important." Draco repeated, stronger this time. Harry wasn't having it. He picked up his pajamas and clothes for the next morning and walked to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To the Gryffindor dorms." Harry walked out of the room and down the hallway to the firm's. Being the Head of House meant he had a room in there, just like Draco had one in Slytherin, Hermione had one in Ravenclaw, and Neville had one in Hufflepuff.

Harry walked through the portal and then went into his dorm.

*next morning at breakfast*

Harry walked to the Head table and up to Draco.

"I expect these signed and returned to me in person at 5:00 in the Headmasters dorms. The Minister and our children will be there ad well as the rest of my family."

"The rest of? Meaning the whole Weasley family? That's a huge crowd."

"The Minster asked for them to witness. It will only be Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and the twins."

"What about Sirius, Remus, and Severus?"

"They'll be there." Draco sighed. He didn't want it do this. Believe it or not he actually loved Harry and his family but he would never admit it until he knew that Harry felt the same.

**_Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Harry potter. I wish I did. Review._**

Draco sighed, gripping the papers tighter in his hand. He opened the headmasters door and looked in. Everyone was there, down to the last child. Draco walked into the room and looked at his husband, sitting right in front of the desk, Kingsly behind it.

"Mr. Potter. Please, sit. Would you like some tea?" Draco shook his head and sat in the chair next to his husband. Score was sitting next to Harry, Albus sharing the chair, James next to the 'twins', and Lily was sitting on Mrs. Weasley's lap. She quickly got up and ran to her Papa, however and climbed on his lap.

"I assume you signed them." Harry said.

"No. I didn't. I have a couple questions first."

"What?"

"The children. Who would have custody over them?"

"They are old enough to choose." The Minister said, then looked at the children. "Where would you like to stay."

"I want to stay as a family." James said. The rest of them nodded and Draco smiled. Harry wasn't pleased and his face showed it.

"Any other reasons?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you." Harry's head snapped to him and looked in his eyes.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Second year when you saved me from the snake during the duel."

"Harry, why do you want the divorce with Draco anyway?" Ron asked.

"I can't trust him. Why should I stay with someone I can't trust?"

"I made one mistake Harry, I'm human."

"And the note I found?"

"What note?"

"This one." Harry took out an old worn out paper and showed it to the Minister.

"'I have Harry. He has three children. Wife died in labor. What next?' Signed Draco Malfoy." The Minister put the paper on the desk and looked at said Malfoy. "Care to explain."

"That's my version of a diary. I write what happened to me and then ask myself questions." Everyone looked at Harry and Ron walked up to him. He knelt down and whispered in Harry's ear,

"Seventh year? Why did you save his life? Remember what you told me?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. You love him and he loves you. Get over one mistake."

"But-"

"I said not buts. Get over it. Or make the worst mistake of your life." Ron backed away, signaling the end of the conversation.

"I'll give you another chance." Draco looked at Harry and sighed.

"Thank-" He started but Harry was already out of the room. Draco looked at Ron and said, "I don't know what you said to convince him and I know you don't like me-"

"I don't not like you. You made Harry extremely happy after my sister died. I thank you for that. But you hurt my brother and his family and I'll kill you."

Draco nodded and the conversation was over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don' t own HP. Thanks to Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness for her help. this chapter is short but it's only supposed to introduce the relationship between Albus and Scorpious. Read and Review. I won't update until I have at least five more!**_

Albus ran up to Scorpious and hugged him from behind, causing him to jump in fright.

"Albus Severus Potter! What the hell!?" Scorpious yelled, turning to face his brother. Albus pouted so Scorpious dragged him into the nearest broom closet, locking the door behind him. Albus looked confused but then Scorpious gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Albus cheered up.

"So, Albus, Do you really think Papa and Dad are going to get a divorce?"

"Not anytime soon, I hope." Albus said, sitting on the window ceil, looking at the moon.

"Are we ever going to tell them about us?"

"I don't think so. What we're doing is illegal. We could be sent to Azkaban if they find out. Our worse, they would be sent to Azkaban with us for not turning us in. Then what would happen to James and Lily? Everyone would know them because of us." Albus said. Score sighed.

"You're right, as always." Albus turned to his brother and saw the looked on his face. He took his chin and turned Score's head to face him and softly kissed his trembling lips.

"Hey, Score. It's going to be alright. Promise. We can do this." Albus whipped Scores tears and kissed him again. Score knew he was right and deepened the kiss a little, then pulled away.

"People will be wondering where we are and then Dad and Papa will be sending a search party." Albus laughed but nodded, nonetheless. They both stood and walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

_**There is a poll on my profile. Please take it after reviewing! Hugs and Kisses, Rae**_


	7. Chapter 7

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."

Six years before the present

Albus looked down to the lake. At nine, he was rather tall, almost as tall as his brother James who was 12. He smiled down at his stepbrother, Scorpious and smiled. Score sensed this and looked up at him. He waved and Albus quickly ducked down, leaning against the bars and blushing.

"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know..."

21 years before the present

Draco looked at Harry. He looked amazing in his dress robes. He felt a little jealous of the Patil twin he was with. Ugh. That should be him. Harry glanced at Draco and smiled. Draco waved back, but when he heard a laugh behind him realized he was waving to Weazzelbee, not him.

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..."

Five years before the present

"Albus. Albus come on!" Score called to a sleeping Albus.

"What?"

"Come on." Albus got up and followed Scorpious outside to the lake.

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes.""

19 years before the present

Draco watched Harry from a distance as he laughed with Ginny. He'd loved the boy for over four years now. He'd been watching him, hoping he'd notice him. But he never did.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh."

Two years before the present

"Score? You out here?"

"Yeah. I'm right here."

"How are you?"

"Great." Score grabbed Albus's chin ans kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said..."

19 years before the present

"Father. Mother. I have something to tell you. I am in love with Harry Potter." Draco said, standing tall in front of his parents.

"No. I will not allow it."

"But, Father-"

"No! I have made my choice and it is final."

"Yes, Father."

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes.""

One year before the present

"Come on. Let's go!" Al called to Score, dragging him through Hogsmede.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

"Al." Score whined.

Albus stopped and grabbed Score to him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes.""

19years before the present

Harry looked out the window. He had been yelled at by the Dursleys for falling in love with a man. It was bad enough being a wizard...this was too much.

"Oh, oh."

Two months before the present

"Score. When did you fall in love with me?"

"When you saved my life when I was six."

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..."

Two days before the present

Harry sighed. If Draco wasn't going to talk to him...Well, he'd have to talk to Draco.

""Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..."

Present

"Score. I promise we will be together forever. Even through our parents."

"Al. This is incest."

"No it's not. We aren't blood related."

"But we're brothers."

"Fine. I'm out of here." Albus walked out and Score didn't even bother to call him back.

""Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes.""

Present

"Harry. I am sorry for the mistakes I have made. I love you and want to be with you forever. I know we already are, but I want to do it properly. So, Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

"Will I have to become a Malfoy?"

"No. We can stay Potters."

"Alright. Then yes. I will become your husband."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.


End file.
